Horrid Henry and the Awful Holiday
by jokerswild002
Summary: This story is for my little brother who is a fan of the book/tv show. Henry and his family go visit relatives for the holiday and it's going to be just awful.


"HENRY IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" I heard my mum's voice shout as I covered my head with my covers, trying my best to drown out her voice.

"I SAID GET UP NOW!" she shouted as she came through my door "WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

I groaned as she pulled my covers off me "But it's just not fair. I don't even want to go on this stupid holiday."

"Don't be horrid Henry," she replied "Now get up."

I sighed as I sat in my bed just as my wormy little brother Perfect Peter popped his head into my room.

"I'm all ready Mum," he said cheerfully

"Get out of my room Worm!" I snapped

"Don't be horrid Henry," my mum repeated before turning her attention to my brother "Such a good boy Peter."

'Yuck!' I thought as I watched them leave hand in hand 'He's such a Smelly Nappy Baby.'

I grabbed the cleanest shirt off my floor and slipped it over my head followed by a pair of trousers. After getting dressed I slowly made my way across the hall to the toilet then downstairs where my family were all smiles and eating their breakfast. I poured a bowl of my favorite cereal and gulped it down.

"Eat properly!" Mum scolded

"I'm eating properly," Peter chimed

"Shut up Worm!" I hissed

"Don't be horrid Henry!" Dad scolded from behind his newspaper.

After breakfast Dad and Peter packed the car while I sat moping on the stairs. I really did not want to go on this stupid holiday to visit relatives I have never even heard of that lived in the countryside.

The ride was torture I must have listened to 'Farajak' at least a million times and when I protested I would get yelled at. But I finally got some peace when the Worm fell asleep, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mum who are we going to see again?" I asked

"We are going to visit Uncle Albert," she replied

"Well how come he hasn't invited us before or come to any of our family gatherings?"

She sighed "Uncle Albert is a very busy man."

I turned to look out the window to watch the landscape pass on by. "I'm bored," I sighed.

"While why don't you take a nap?" my Dad suggested

"Naps are for babies," I said under my breath as I leaned back into my seat wishing my parents had let bring my collection of comics. I sighed thinking about how much fun my friends were going to have on their holiday while I was stuck in a smelly old car going to see some smelly old relatives. Rude Ralph was going to spend his holiday some place way cooler than me. I don't know how or when it happened but I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes we pulling up to a large iron gate.

"We're here," Mum said with a smile

"Yippy!" Peter cheered

Dad pushed the call button and some man's voice answered "How may I help you?"

"Ah yes," he said clearing his throat "we're here to see Uncle Albert."

"Yes," the person replied "he's been expecting you."

I watched as the gates slowly opened and Dad pulled the car forward. we drove up the long and winding driveway until we stopped in front of house that was three times bigger than Rich Aunt Ruby and Stuck up Steve's house. Dad put the car in to park just as tall man walked out "Welcome sir," he said with a frown "would you like me to park your car?"

"Ah...sure," Dad replied handing the man his keys.

Peter jumped out of the car all smiles while I took my time.

"Hurry up Henry!" Dad hissed

"I am hurrying up!" I mumbled under my breath as I slowly followed my family to the door.

"Welcome," another man said as he opened the door to leet us in "Mr. White will be with you in just a moment."

I stood next to my parents with my hands shoved deep in my pockets as my eyes wandered around the room.

"Don't even think about being horrid Henry," Dad whispered

Why do they always think I'm going to be horrid? I mean all I was looking around, it's not like I was thinking about doing something horrid.

"I'll be good Dad," Peter smiled

I just rolled my eyes as mum said "I know you'll be good my little angel."

"Welcome to our humble home," a tall woman said as she entered the room "I am Lady Catherine, Albert's wife."

"What about me Mummy?" a voice came a voice from one of three boys.

"Oh yes," she smiled and pointing to the tallest of the boys "this strapping young man is my son Brighton and his little friends James and Thomas."

"Why hello Brighton!" Peter exclaimed "I'm Peter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Peter," the boy smiled holding out his hand for my wormy brother to shake before turning his attention to me "and you are?"

"That's Henry," Peter explained "he can be real horrid."

"Really?" Brighton asked with a raised eyebrow before holding out his hand towards me.

"Ha," I said quickly folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't be Horrid Henry," Mum sighed shaking her head.

I sighed and reluctantly held out my own hand to him. Brighton smiled before he grasped my hand and gave it a tight squeeze "The pleasure is all mine, dear Henry."

"Ow!" I said pulling my hand away

"Sorry," Brighton smirked as his friends held back their laughter

Lady Catherine led us to the sitting area where tea and biscuits awaited us. In the corner of the room sat and older man about the age of Great Aunt Greta. "Hello Darling," he smiled slowly getting up, grabbing his walking stick and walked over.

"Why hello Uncle Albert," Mum said giving the man a gentle hug and turning back to us "you remember my husband."

"Ah yes," Uncle Albert nodded before noticing my brother and myself. "And who are these strapping young lads?" he asked

"This is Peter," she smiled as my brother stepped forward.

"Hello Uncle Albert!" Peter said happily as he walked up and wrapped his arms around the man.

"Worm," I thought

"And this is Henry," Mum said nudging me forward

"Um...hello," I said awkwardly waving at him causing him to chuckle.

The adults sat down and sipped their tea slowly as they started up a boring conversation. I walked over to the assortment of biscuits "Yummy," I thought as I reached for the first one.

"We have at least twenty servants," Brighton bragged "how many do you have?"

"We haven't got..." Peter started to say but I cut him off.

"Fifty," I said

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrow and glancing over to his friends

"But Henry..." Peter said but I quickly nudged him.

"And our house is way bigger than this dump," I continued

"That's not what my mum said," he smirked "she told me you guys are poor."

I felt my face go red as he and his friends started laughing at us..."Arrrrh!" I yelled as I imagined turning into a giant dinosaur and squashing them.

"DON'T BE HORRID HENRY!" I heard Mum shout as I snapped back and noticed my tea cup smashed.

"Oops," I said as I looked up at my parents angry faces.

Lady Catherine had her hand across her mouth with a stunned look on her face "What a horrid child," I heard her say.

"Go to your room," Mum said

"I can't," I replied

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I don't know where that is,"

"Right," she nodded looking back at everyone

Uncle Albert reached over and touched a button on the table and within seconds a woman came rushing in.

"Yes Sir?" she asked

"Amelia darling," Lady Catherine said sweetly "could you show this boy to his room."

"Yes Lady Catherine," she replied

As I walked away I heard Mum say "I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it darling," Lady Catherine said "some children are just bad seeds."

Once outside of the room Amelia was greeted by a girl around my age "Olivia," she smiled "will you show him to his room I have to get back to the kitchen."

"Yes Mum," she replied

"Great," I thought "a stupid girl."

"Follow me," she said "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Henry," I mumbled stuffing my hands in my pockets

"Hello Henry," she replied sweetly making me feel sick. I just hate it when girls try to act all sweet, when they are really evil.

She motioned for me to follow her up the stairs, I let out a sigh as began to follow closely behind her.

We walked in silence which was fine by me because she was girl and I hated girls. "Here we are," she said gently opening the door to a room that twice as big as mine.

"Wow," I thought as I looked around all the toys that lined walls

"These are Brighton's old toys that he doesn't play with anymore," she explained before standing back waiting for me to say something, which I did not.

"Well I best be off," she said "Mum needs my help in the kitchen.

I took another look around the room at all the toys. Maybe this holiday wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be?


End file.
